


Scars

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: “And love is when someone who even knows your scars, stays to kiss them.” - Benjamin Griss





	Scars

 It was a vacation long overdue.  After a very successful business quarter at SI, Pepper decided it was time that she and Tony took the jet and went somewhere far away from work and the stresses of everyday life. Plus, it was about time she used some of her vacation days.

Waking up, legs intertwined underneath the sheets and in each other’s arms, Pepper leaned over to kiss Tony’s bare shoulder. Running her hand down his chest, she looked at the spot where the AR used to be. It was different, going to bed each night without the light of the reactor glowing in room. It was almost like a part of him disappeared, but Pepper understood why Tony got rid of it.

Laying beside him, Pepper smiled at how relaxed Tony looked. It had been a very long time since they got to relax like this. Their lives were always so full with business and Iron Man, that getting any time away was something rare. Before she knew it, Tony was smiling back up at her. 

“Morning,” Pepper smiled and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. It was so great to wake up next to him and not have to be anywhere. “How’d you sleep?"

Tony gave her a sleepy smile and pulled her in close, he craved the warmth her presence offered him and he’d do anything to keep her there all day. Though, he promised they could go out and enjoy what the city had to offer. “I slept well,” he said. “Coffee is needed before we do anything, but I slept just fine."

Pepper chuckled, looking at him while running her hand over his scars. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get coffee when I order breakfast,” she told him and was silent for a moment, taking everything in.

While Pepper was silent, Tony took the moment to look at her and wonder how the hell he got so damn lucky. He got lucky knowing that she was always here for him, even when he messed up and didn’t deserve her. He had almost lost her twice and he couldn’t bear thinking about what life would be like without her. Pepper Potts was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even if he hadn’t asked her. It didn’t feel like he needed to talk to her about it, because they were already this far in their relationship and somehow he hadn’t screwed up.

If she was willing to love him, even for everything he put her through, Tony knew that was something he couldn’t give up. That was love. He had struggled with the concept of love for years, never truly understanding the meaning. But waking up in pure bliss beside a women who seemed to love him back, no matter what… that wasn’t something he was going to mess with. Leaning in, he kissed her softly. He wasn’t going to let her go. He couldn’t risk losing the one person he loved most.

Smiling, Pepper kissed him back, running her hand through his hair. She would give anything to have more moments like this, something they didn’t have enough of recently. Hopefully they could change that soon. Pulling away from his kiss, she looked at him. “I’m going to order breakfast."

Watching as she slid out of bed and went into the washroom, Tony wondered how he became the luckiest man in the world. He had someone that loved him no matter what scars he had and that was something he wasn’t going to let go.

“I love you, Pep."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Pepperony Week 2016. Reposted from my blog. Theme: A quote that fits Pepperony.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
